


Say Your Thanks

by DeathDaisy



Series: Damon and Someone [7]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Damon's good with kids, Guns, Hospital, even if he wont admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathDaisy/pseuds/DeathDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why he did it? he did not know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Your Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this happened in math class.
> 
> Enjoy!

_He sipped his blood bag as he beeline out of the hospital. Quickly stopping short._

**.**

**1989 – Cleveland, Ohio**

**.**

She pulled her tiny knee's to her chest, as she sandwiched herself between the wall and the waiting coach.

Her breathing heaved. She could hear her heartbeat pounding in her head.

Crazy situations have a beginning, but an end? Little Audrey Langton did not know.

Her mother took her to a routine checkup, on both of them, stuff happened as they heard a gunshot.

Her mother clearly instructed her to stay, and hid under the medical bed.

Audrey was a intrigued. She was a hard headed, stubborn child at times. The seven year old creeped out of her hiding spot and twisted the door knob.

One gunshot sounded.

"Mommy?" Audrey asked, tears springing in her wide green eyes.

Her mother froze, as every muscle in her body tensed. A man with a gun spun quickly on his heels, his eyes wide, and shot the older woman in the abdomen.

_'Click – click' 'boom'_

Blood poured out of her mother's abdomen, as tears glistened in her eyes.

"Audrey! GO!" her mother quickly shoved her off, "you go and run!" she widely screamed at her.

The seven year olds tears streaked down her cheeks, and she nodded making her piggy-tails pounce, before taking off.

.

Audrey ([x](http://deathdaisy.tumblr.com/oc/audrey))

She knew serious. And her mother was dead serious.

Tears burned in the blonds' eyes. Her mother got shot, in the hospital! Wasn't this the safe place? The safest? Where doctors could fix people up? Where are those said doctors when they were needed? Hiding like the cowards they are – Audrey bitterly thought.

More gunshots sounded as the girl slowed down, breathing heavily. More tears trailed down her chin, as she wiped it with her green sleeve. Sniffling.

Leading down to her position now. Sandwiched behind a couch, hiding.

The sight of her mother's blooded white button down shirt never left her mind.

' _Click.' 'Click_.'

Audrey sucked all the air her lungs could take in.

"come out come out where ever you are.." a guy's voice cooed sarcastically. Audrey snapped her reded eyes shut.

When she opened them again, she stared into a pair of blue eyes on her side. Her face paled.

"boo" the blue-eyed person commented.

Audrey stared in horror.

"oh come onn, just answer me" he blinked a few times.

Audrey said nothing, gazing at a red spot on his cheek, she just reached out and wiped it, without breaking out of her trance.

He sighed, before rolling his blue eyes, "could I at least get a name kid? You're not helping your case.." he trailed off,

"Audrey" she muttered, barely audible.

"now where getting somewhere" he smirked. "Damon Salvatore" he extended his hand.

She stared at it.

"kids these days" he huffed, taking his hand back. "so, kid"

"Audrey" she corrected him.

"Audrey" he repeated. "what are you doing, barley becoming juice behind this old coach." He jerked his finger towards the back.

Audrey entered a trance again, tears streaming down her face again.

Damon baffled. "what's wrong kid?" he raised an eyebrow, quickly recovering.

"he shot my mommy" she sniffled. Wiping her cheeks with her sleeve again.

Damon nodded, he had heard something that seemed like gunshots, but he rolled it out, ' _why gunshots in a hospital_ ' he had shrugged It off.

"show me where?" he offered.

"N-no..she told me to go.."she sniffled again.

"come onn kid, nothing is going to hurt you with me around, trust me" he shot her his smirk.

She slowly nodded, getting up from her position.

Damon got up, and started to walk, when he glanced back, she was still frozen in spot.

Damon ran his hand threw his hair, before mentally groaning at what he got himself into.

"kid" he extended the word, shooting his arm out, palm to where the 7 year old stood, "come on, taggle along" he jerked his head down the hall.

Audrey clasped her tiny hand with his bigger one, as both of them walked down the hall.

"Who is there!" a man barked, pointing his gun and Damon and Audrey.

"oh please" Damon scoffed. Audrey tightened her clasp on Damon's hand, upon seeing her mother pale on the ground to the side.

Damon saw that, but continued never the less. "please, you can shoot me? Go ahead" he taunted.

The man's haze darkened, as he fired a few shots in Damon's abdomen with a triumphant smile.

Audrey's screams sounded, as Damon let go of her hand.

Damon smirked, taking the bullets out simply, as he pulled a face. "but, this was my favorite shirt" he whined.

The man stared at Damon, dazed. Before Damon blurred and snapped his neck, before turning around and seeing Audrey again.

He could feel the veins pop out from under his eyes, and fangs pop up.

Audrey screamed.

Damon's face fell, as in contracted, not knowing what to do. "there there kid.." he awkwardly wrapped his arms around the crying girl.

She buried her face in his shoulder, as she hung on.

"but..mommy.." she hiccupped.

Damon recklessly pulled her off of him. "can you keep a secret?"

She nodded.

He ran his hand threw his hair. "I'm not exactly a human per-say.." he awkwardly trailed off.

"your eyes.." she traced her tiny thumb along the lines beneath his eyes. "they were.." she dropped her hand.

"look, I'm going to fix up mommy, but don't tell anyone" he let go of the little girl, before sitting on the ground, pulling her mother to his lap, he heard faint heartbeats in the unconscious mother before biting into his wrist and..feeding her?

Audrey stared at the man with blue eyes. She didn't know what he was doing, but it was defiantly something a normal person can't do. And she was..thankful.

Damon carried the mother's body onto a white crisp medical bed, before saluting the little girl.

"will I see you again?"

"I don't know kid, I don't know.." Damon ruffled her bangs, before heading out the makeshift room and closing the door.

**.**

**2011 – Cleveland, Ohio.**

**.**

A Familiar blond with green eyes laughed with one of the kids in the waiting room. Ever since the ' _accident_ ' that was practically branded in her brain, she wanted to be a doctor, a Pediatrician. To deal with kids, now as she knew exactly what words to say.

She creased a girls' cheek, in efforts of making her stop.

"here" a man shoved her off, before taking in the crying girl making her stop crying in no time.

"hey!"Audrey said, offended, yet the words died in her mouth as she saw  _'who'_  shoved her off.

She blinked a few times, then poked the person.

"hey!" it was his turn to snap.

"you" she breathed, blinking a few more times before grabbing the blue eyed person, and dragging him to the supply room before snapping the door shut.

"what? Is this the way this hospital treats their guests? I'm offended" Damon said, dusting off his leather jacket, before trying to make his way to the door.

"don't play innocent with me mister" she pointed a single finger.

"what?  _Kid_?" Damon asked innocently.

Audrey gaped at him, struggling for words, something that rarely happened to her.

Carefully drawing the words she said, "Damon Salvatore"

His head snapped, but tried to hid it, Audrey smirked.

"Thank you, for saving my mother" the 28 year old said, with a honest look on her face, placing one hand on his broad leather – clad shoulder.


End file.
